Comme un fou
by Hyria
Summary: Attendre l'être aimé est une grande preuve d'amour. Naruto attend Sasuke depuis très longtemps mais reviendra-t-il ? A quel point l'amour peut-il faire perdre la tête ?


Il était là. Allongé dans ce lit bien trop blanc pour être vrai. Il semblait ailleurs, son regard portait sur la petite fenêtre. Dehors, les arbres ployaient sous la force du vent et le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, éclairait le batiment d'une douce lumière.  
Et lui, il était là. Il attendait.

-"Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. J'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps... Toi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Le 8 Avril..."

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, mais pourtant il murmurait ces paroles joyeusement. Le regard vide, il souriait.

-"Au début,je ne t'aimais pas. Je te détestais même. Tu te souviens des regards que tu me lançais ? Je ne te l'avais jamais dit mais à l'époque, ça me faisait peur...  
Tes yeux sombres et ta peau si pâle... Tu semblais en vouloir à tout le monde."

Le jeune homme sortit un médaillon argenté de sa poche et le contempla, le regard rempli de tendresse. Il le caressa du bout des doigts quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une minuscule photo. On pouvait y voir deux jeunes hommes. L'un était blond aux yeux d'un bleu profond et l'autre brun aux yeux noirs. Vêtus d'écharpes et de bonnets, ils souriaient tous les deux en se tenant la main. Ils avaient l'air si heureux que l'on aurait pu croire que rien de leur faisait peur, ils pouvaient tout affronter ensemble.

-"Tu te souviens la façon dont tu m'as fixé ce jour-là ? Tu croyais que je n'allais pas venir à notre rendez-vous parce que j'étais juste en retard de 5 minutes... Comment aurais-je pu faire ça ?"

Les yeux brillants, il retourna le médaillon et passa lentement son doigt sur l'inscription qui était gravée au dos du bijou. _Naruto & Sasuke._

-"Mais aujourd'hui, nous allons nous revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas avoir oublié mon amour ! "

Tremblant, il passa le collier autour de son cou et se leva de son lit pour se diriger vers la petite fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit et respira profondément avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour contempler les fleurs du paysage. Au dehors, les gens paraissaient si libres. Enfermé dans cette chambre, il attendait désespérément ce jour-ci.

-"Le 8 Avril, le jour de notre rencontre... Tu vas revenir le jour de notre rencontre ! "

Il se pencha un peu plus au bord de la fenêtre, comme si qu'il voulait s'échapper pour retrouver son amour plus vite. Mais soudainement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une femme d'un certain age, habillée de blanc, apparut. Etonnée de voir le jeune homme si près du vide, elle s'approcha rapidement de lui et le fit reculer.

- Monsieur Uzumaki... Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas vous pencher aux fenêtres !

- Mais j'attends la venue de mon ange... Je suis tellement impatient si vous saviez...

-Oui oui, c'est ça. Allez vous recoucher s'il vous plait.

Le blond s'exécuta tout en tripotant le médaillon scintillant.

-Vous êtes injuste avec moi. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je l'attend juste.

-Il ne viendra pas.

En entendant ces paroles, les larmes commencèrent à brouiller la vue du jeune homme.

-Pourquoi dites-vous des choses aussi cruelles ? Il viendra ! Il me l'a promis ! Il viendra...

Elle le regarda d'un air compatissant et lui dit:

- C'est l'heure du test quotidien. Je vais prendre votre température.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire, très troublé par les paroles de la femme.

Après une dizaine de minutes silencieuses, elle ressortit de la pièce en soupirant. Dans le couloir, une autre femme au cheveux bruns arriva.

-Ah, c'était à toi de t'occuper de Monsieur Uzumaki aujourd'hui ? Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps mais il paraît qu'il a de graves troubles, et qu'il attend quelqu'un.

-Oui... Mais il ne veut pas entendre raison. Cette personne qu'il attend si désespérement ne viendra pas. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle est morte.

Elle tendit un morceau de journal défraichi à sa collègue brune.

_"Fratricide. Itachi et Sasuke se sont entretués durant une bataille titanesque.  
Voulant se venger de son grand frère assassin, le jeune Sasuke Uchiwa s'est entrainé durement dans le but de le tuer et ainsi rétablir l'honneur de son clan maudit. Malgré ses nombreux efforts, sa mission fut un échec. En effet, les deux frères se sont violemment entretués. Le clan Uchiwa est désormais éteint à tout jamais."_

La jeune femme, horrifiée, remarqua quelque chose d'écrit sur le bout de papier.

-Mais... C'était il y a 6 ans ! Ne me dites pas que...

-Hé si... Ce jeune homme attend sans relache son amour depuis 6 ans. Chaque année, à cette date, il croit que Sasuke Uchiwa va venir le chercher.

-Il n'a jamais lu les journaux ? Ne sait-il pas qu'il est mort ?

L'infirmière soupira.

- Nous lui avons dit, nous lui avons fait lire les journaux mais rien n'a changé.

- Quelle tragédie...

Dans la petite chambre d'hopital, le jeune blond était toujours allongé et regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux remplis d'espoir. Il fredonna les paroles d'une chanson tout en souriant. Les rayons du soleil commençaient doucement à réchauffer sa peau. Il se sentait apaisé.  
Et puis tout à coup, il s'arrêta de chantonner et murmura, les yeux pétillants :

-Je t'aime Sasuke, je t'aime.

_L'amour rend fou, n'est-ce pas ?_


End file.
